New Kidney in Town
by TheWolf32
Summary: UPDATED ! Claire starts her day as normal. then the doctor has worrying news. Read to find out what has happened.
1. A doctor's appointment

**Soo hey, just got my new contact lenses ... they are red :D my new story came as an inspiration from Family Guy's episode. About Claire only having 1 kidney and Myrnin tries to give her his one.**

**SOO if you read my story then PLEASE review because none of my stories have reviews :( I would like to have reviews like New Beginnings - my first story. OK enough talking on with the story**

**REVIEW OR I SHALL GET AMELIE OR MYRNIN TO KILL YOU They will come when you least expect it, and if you don't review then they shall kill you mwhahahahaha ! :D **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Claire's P.O.V<p>

I wake up to my alarm. I groan and roll over. Uh, 4 a.m. Does Myrnin know what time is a decent time? I'm a early morning person but not _this _early. I get up, get dressed then head to Myrnin's lab.

I come back at 6 a.m, after moving stuff, Myrnin could quite possibly have handled himself, and dodging a few hungry vampires. I un-dress and collapse on my bed, exhausted.

At 12 a.m, I wake up to someone banging on my door.

"Come in, whoever that is" I mumble, half asleep. The door opens and someone drags my duvet off.

"Wakey, wakey, your late to university, for possibly the first time ever. And Amelie's been texting you loads of times and calling you. And plus you look hot half naked." Shane said. I throw my phone at him, then get up.

"Go away, Shane. I have a 2 days off university and tell Amelie that i'll be there when I want" I said.

"Is that so?" A cool voice said. I yelp and Shane whips round, to see Amelie standing in the doorway. I quickly snatch the duvet and pull it over, like i'm naked. Which i'm not.

"OMG Amelie, what's wrong with you? Some sort of perv or something?" Shane asks. Amelie rolls her eyes.

"Of course not. I came to see why little Claire hasn't been answering any of my texts or calls." Amelie said."Amelie, do you know what time Myrnin had me awake? _4 a.m_. Just to lift some heavy stuff he can manage himself. Then I get back at like 6 and i'm exhausted and you expect to drag myself over to your place?" I ask, collapsing back on the bed. Amelie snaps her fingers at me, so I heave myself up, and lean against the bedside.

"You should go to sleep earlier, and yes I do expect you to come to my place. Anyway you have a doctor's appointment at 2 and Shane you have to go in for your blood donation." Amelie said, examining her nails.

"Stuff going to the hospital." Shane said. Amelie rolls her eyes.

"I'm feeling fine, so there's no need to go to the doctors" I said. I felt a sharp stab of pain in my side and keel over a bit.

"Still feeling fine, Claire?" Amelie asks, for once not calling me little.

"Sure, I don't know what your talking about. I'm going down for something to eat so if you don't mind..." I get off the bed, pull on a top and try to get round Amelie. She may be not that tall but the doorway's narrow so her body fills it.

"Cuse me." I said. Amelie raises her eyebrows. I sigh.

"Excuse me please Amelie" I say properly. She steps aside. I sigh, stupid woman I thought.

Downstairs, I made cereal and took it into the living room. I was eating my cereal when Michael came in.

"Amelie said that I had to take you to the doctors...after you finished eating. So hurry up." Michael said. I rolled my eyes. He went over to practice his guitar. Once I had finished my cereal, I went upstairs and got dressed. Then I came back downstairs.

"Come on then." Michael said.

"I need to go to university first. Tell them I won't be there for a few days." I said.

"Shane said, you had a few days off." Michael said. Dammit, I forgot about that.

"It was just to cover up, I was late for uni. Now can we please go?" I said, tugging him along.

At Texas Prairie University

When we got to TPU, I went into the attendance office. I signed in, then went to my chemistry lesson.

"Sorry i'm late, sir. I stayed up late and slept in a bit" I apologized, when I came in.

"Alright, just sit down. If your late again, your going to get 30 detention. Do I make myself clear?" the chemistry teacher said. I nodded vigorously.

So I sat down and caught up with the rest of the class. A few hours later while he was explaining the very hard chem stuff, I felt another pain in my side and very sick. I put my hand up and said I really needed the toilet because I feel sick. He dismissed me, so I went.

Michael turned up.

"Hey sickky little Claire, what's wrong?" Michael asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I just feel sick that's all. Must be something I ate." I lied. Must have been that pain that made me feel nausea.

"Let's get you to the doctor's now. Amelie hasn't stopped nagging at me. Come on." Michael pleaded. I rolled my eyes, got up and went with him.

At the doctor's

"Well all your vital signs are all right. May I just ask, where is your other kidney?" the doctor asked.

"My mom made me have a donation so I gave it to this man." I said. Kind of lying. It got infected so it needed to come out.

"That's kind of worrying. If you had both kidneys, then the one could manage on it's own. But since you only have 1 well there's a problem." the doctor said. I felt worried, and my face pale.

"What's the problem?" I asked. I hope I didn't have cancer in it or anything. Even Michael looked worried. He didn't help. He is the one that's supposed to make me feel better.


	2. The Bad News

**Hi new chapter is up, it includes Amelie, Myrnin and probably Oliver :D soo please PLEASE review **

**oh and thank you for reviewing on my 1st chapter**

**katylou86**

**Vampire-BlackRose**

**loulou flower power**

**chloebabe95 :D**

**you will not be eaten by Myrnin or Amelie :D**

* * *

><p>Claire's P.O.V<p>

"What wrong, doctor?" Michael asked, worried.

The doctor sighed.

"The kidney Claire has left has failed. Her body can't function without 1 or both kidneys. So she will have to have a transplant, but that might not be for a while. We have a lot of people on the register and some of them die waiting or some people stay on machines their whole lives. So we'll just have to wait." The doctor said. I instantly curse my infected kidney. WHY it had to get infected, is really beyond me.

"So ... I have to go to a meeting with Amelie, the Founder and won't be back for a while." I said, getting off the table. Michael caught me, obviously seeing through my plan of escaping and going to moan at Amelie.

"I'm sorry you can't do that, you have to tell the Founder to make it quick. You have to come here everyday to wire you up to a machine to clean your blood. And you'll be on that machine till a new kidney arrives." The doctor said. I groan and grab my coat and go.

At Amelie's place

Me and Michael get to Amelie's house or office place and wait to be called in. I feel another pain, my brain sends me a disturbing picture of me collapsing, screaming and dying a painful death. Then vampires come, drain me dry and Amelie comes and cremates me.

I shiver.

"The Founder will see now." The secretary said. I get up and walk into the Ice Queen's office. Michael follows.

"Little Claire finally comes. About time." Amelie said, already head up and staring at me.

"Hey, can you STOP calling me, little Claire? I'm not little and I don't like it. You wouldn't like it if I called you Amelia all the time." I said. Amelie raised her eyebrows and I took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Mmm Hmm. Well, little Claire now for the stuff you should have came for when I asked." Amelie said. I felt anger simmering up. She so DID NOT listen to a word I said. *face palm*

"You have make it, quick you know. I have to go back to the doctors in a bit" I said, not mentioning any bit about the failed kidney.

"Ahh, yes the failed kidney. Tragic. Very bad. But since you did not come at the required time I asked of you, then I will take as long as I like." Amelie said. Bitch. How the hell did she know? I thought it would be confidential!

"How did you know? The doctor said it would be confidential." I said, feeling a little sad. Michael settled himself into a chair.

"It's confidential, from everyone but me. Now with the information..." And Amelie dragged on. She called me little Claire, sweetheart - ick - and sometimes a irresponsible young girl. I didn't listen to the rest."

"Claire?" Amelie said. I snap out of day dreaming.

"Yea, what is it?" I ask. I stretch. Amelie rolls her eyes.

"You didn't listen to a word I just said did you?" Amelie said. I try to re-cap on what she said, but my mind's blank.

"Of course I did. Something about the North and South Pole and global warming and climate change..." Michael bursts out laughing and Amelie gives me a strange look. OK that was DEFINITELY not what she was talking about.

"That wasn't it, at all, little Claire. I think your going to be here a lot longer than I expected if your not going to listen. It certainly can't be put off for another day." Amelie said. I roll my eyes. I sit on the floor and rest my head on my hand. Amelie sighs quietly gets up and brings a chair. Then she picks me up - GOD she's strong - then she puts me in it. Then sits back on her chair.

"Better? the people that see me never sit on the floor. Apart from Myrnin but we can dis-miss him. Now to say that again and you will listen to me." And she carried on again. Every time I drift off and pinches me - hard - and carries on. One time I yawned she actually BIT me. Prick. I still have the scars. Not pretty.

At Glass House

Once I'd been though the ordeal at Amelie's I had to go to the doctor's. I had to suffer a phobia I had of needles...even though this one is small it still make me shit myself in terror.

Now i'm back at the Glass House, recovering. Shane comes and we have a make-out session. Then Myrnin comes and he wrecks it, saying all this ew gross stuff bout him and other people ... you don't really need to know the rest.

Afterwards I sat down in the Glass House and flicking through the TV programme, Michael came through with Myrnin. "Claire, Michael has explained about the kidney problem and I would like you to accept my offering." Myrnin said. I looked at him expectantly.

"I want to offer you my kidney. Please." I puked.

"WHAT? Your kidney? is that even allowed? Will it-" Myrnin clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet we don't want you boyfriend to hear. Anyway, I don't know if it'll work i've been a vampire for 900 years. We could try couldn'ty we? You won't last long without any kidneys. So do you want to try?" Myrnin asked, taking his hand off of my mouth.

"Of course not! What if I die? You'll have Shane to deal with then, won't you?" I complained. Myrnin rolled my eyes.

"Then we'll go ask Amelie won't we?" He asked. Then before I knew what is happening Myrnin had me over his shoulder and running at vampire speed to Amelie's. Michael is following.

"Help me, Michael! I'm going to be sick." Michael grabbed me and held me to a river. I pukED. a moment later we were in Amelie's office. Again.

"Amelie can baby Claire have one of your kidneys?" Myrnin asked. Amelie shook her head.

"Guards get these people out of my office." Amelie said. The guards came out of nowhere and dragged us out.


	3. A Kidney is Found

**Here is my 3rd chapter PLEASE review or else ...**

**AMELIE OR MYRNIIN WILL KILL YOU! I shall give them your adress, and they will come when you least expect it, and if you don't review my story then they shall sanp your neck, and drain you. :D**

**I'm just doing the story, sorry I accidently uploaded it so i'll do the story quickly and update it xx**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>I woke up with my failed kidney pain as an alarm. I got up and went to have a shower and get some pain killer pills. I don't like pills, but i'm not having this pain all day, it'll drive me mad. I go downstairs to see if anyone is willing to give me their kidney.<p>

I see Shane on the sofa.

"Shane? Can you give me your kidney? I know you have 2 so don't lie" I ask, sweetly. Shane shakes his head. "Why not?" I ask.

"Because, I can't go to the hospital any day, cos I have stuff to do. Very busy stuff" sigh.

"And what "stuff" might that be?" I asked, making air quotes for stuff. Shane looked thoughtful.

"Stuff, containing going to work and cutting up meat and coming here and making sure you don't do any homework and we can have fun" Shane said. Lyer. I sighed again. *facepalm*

"So basically, you won't give me a kidney?" I asked. Shane shook his head. I groaned and went to find Michael. He is in the computer room on the computer playing games. The volume was down so low, I couldn't hear, but I bet it is crystal clear to Michael. He turned round and smiled a bit. Then focused his attention on the game.

"Can you give me a kidney, please?" I asked. Michael paused his game and turned round in the chair facing me.

"Erm... problem. I'm a vampire and your a human. That means your living and i'm kind of dead. So I don't need the kidneys because I don't go to the toilet. And they wouldn't work anyway." Michael said. He could have just said no. I bang my head lightly against the wall.

"So basically you can't lend me one?" I asked. Michael shook his head. I slammed the door and went to look for Eve. I found her in her bedroom, trying to deafen herself, with music turned all the way up. I clicked my fingers in front of her face then shook her shoulder. She looked out and took the ear phones out and tunred off the music.

"Hey, CB. Whatcha doing?" Eve asked. I smiled a little. I knew what the answer is going to be but I ask anyway.

"Do you have a spare kidney?" I ask. Eve brightened and went over to a black bag in the corner. She came back with 1 kidney bean. The ones you eat. It's TINY.

I face palm.

"I don't mean the ones you eat. I meant the ones that filter your blood and stuff like that. You know the ones in your body?" I asked. Eve looked blank for a moment. Then she threw the the tiny kidney over her shoulder, out a window.

"Oh! No I don't have any of them. I had to have it taken out because ... it got ... highlighted. No wait ... infected. Or I had a donation. Yeah, I had to have a donation so I only have 1 left and if you want to kill your best friend, I hate you for ever." Eve said. I sighed and face palmed.

"So, you don't have one?" I asked for about the 3rd time. Eve nodded and put in her ear phones and continued trying to deafen herself.

I gave up and went to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed. Some housemates, I thought. I got my phone off my bedside cabinet, and phoned Amelie. She picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello? What is it, Little Claire?" Amelie asked, I groaned and banged my head against the headboard.

"Enough with little! Anyway can I have your kidney PLEASE?" I asked. A long silence. Then,

"All right. Since you won't leave everyone alone. Don't expect it to be working though. It's only half working but I don't need to go to the bathroom. Go to the hospital, I'll meet you there. Little Claire." Then she hung up. I'm going to seriously beat her up - might have to run behind Michael or Myrnin though - if she called me little again.

I got dressed in more decent clothes than a baggy top and trousers that I have to fold up half a million times. Then I'll kill Amelie for calling me little. Joking.

Amelie's P.O.V

I put the phone down and get my coat. Then I tell my secretary i'm going to the hospital to meet someone. Then I leave.

At the hospital, little Claire is still not here. I register myself and go and sit down. I wait.

Claire's P.O.V

I walk in through the hospital doors and find Amelie already there waiting. I stand near the desk and sign myself in. The receptionist said I had to have a monthly blood donation and I had to have one now. After the kidney transplant. I groaned. Someone touched my shoulder and spun around and found Amelie behind me.

"Hey Amelie. You ermm kinda scared me. How are you?" I asked, trying not to swear and show how much she scared me.

"I'm fine thank you. Usually the first donor found will go to the person on top of the register but I've made arrangements so you will be the first." Amelie explained. I kind of felt bad then. Someone could be dying or waiting then Amelie comes with a kidney and gives it to me. I sigh and scratch my head. I feel a dull pain in my side, probably due to the pain killers wearing off.

"OK so... what do we do now?" I ask, looking round Amelie's small body at where the transplant room is, or anything used for operating ... cutting people open and stitching organs to their insides. Amelie turns my head to face her with a pale, cold finger.

"This way. The anesthetist will see you now. I go in first. You wait." Amelie said.

"Ermm... wait. Have you been and had a transplant or operation before?" I asked. I kind of wanted to know, strangely.

"Hospitals were around, but nothing like this was around when I was human. If you had to have an operation, there would be no anesthetic, you would just have to endure the pain. When I turned a vampire, I didn't have to worry about cancer or transplants. So no i've only been to hospitals a few times." Amelie said. Then she walked off.

I felt bad for those people who had to endure the pain of being cut open, probably organs coming out then being stitched up again. I shivered. Then I ran after Amelie.


	4. The Operation

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in while … got time wasting stuff – school – to do and … other stuff. **

**Anyway the faster you review the faster chapters come up …. And if you don't review then Amelie or Myrnin shall KILL you**

**Enjoy :D**

I found Amelie in the hospital room with the anaesthesiologist. The room smelled like chemicals which must be irritating to a vampire's sense of smell. Amelie is sitting on the table watching the doctor fill out a form. I thought it must feel uncomfortable being stared at all the time.

Amelie noticed me and turned her attention to me.

"Hello, little Claire. Sit here the doctor wants to take a blood sample from you. See if your a correct match." Amelie said and pats the space next to her. I hesitantly move forward. Amelie sighs.  
>"Hurry up, i'm not going to bite you. And I haven't got all day" Amelie said impatiently.<p>

I speed up and sit as far away as possible making sure she really doesn't bite me. Amelie rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. I hate needles.

"OK, so this will only feel like a prick, OK?" the doctor said coming near me with the needle. I involuntarily slide next to Amelie, like she would defend me. Instead she pushed me away.

"OK" I said nervously. Amelie leaned against the wall and played on her phone. The doctor pulled up my sleeve and cleaned it with a wipe. I shivered. The I felt a sharp sting and slid away towards Amelie and kept my arm away. Amelie rolled her eyes and pushed towards the doctor and held my arm in a cool strong grip. Moving it is impossible.

The sting came back and cringed away but Amelie held on ... with absolutely no effort whatsoever. Prick.

The sting went and the doctor wiped the blood off and held a wipe to it before Amelie smelt it and went crazy. Not likely but could happen ... not that I want it to.

"See that wasn't so bad was it? No need to act like a stupid wimp." Amelie said. I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm free. Amelie held on tighter.  
>"Yes?" she asked. I nodded and yanked again. This time she let go. The doctor took a blood sample of Amelie's blood which she sat still without so much of a flicker of fear or trying to get away. I sighed.<p>

"Come. Your surgeons are ready." Amelie said dragging me by my arm. I stared at her.

"Wait already? Do they have your kidney? Already?" I asked surprised. Amelie nodded slowly like I'm an idiot.

"Of course. Now come or you'll be late." she said. Whining and groaning internally I let her drag me to the operating room.

* * *

><p>Amelie's P.O.V<p>

This girl is the worst I've come upon. Frightening of a prick and a needle she kept sliding up to me and I kept pushing her away. The 3rd time she did it, I grabbed her arm and held it there. She did try to move but it failed.

"See that wasn't so bad was it? No need to act like a stupid wimp" I said. She rolled her eyes. She tried to yank her arm away but I held on waiting for an answer. When she didn't catch on to what I wanted I sighed inwardly.

"Yes?" I asked. Claire nodded and yanked again. I let go. The doctor asked to take a blood sample for me and I let him without the stupid wimpy-ness and sliding away. Then I got off and dragged Claire by her arm towards the operating room.

"Come. Your surgeons are ready." I said, when she protested. I am sure I'm not holding onto her bad arm. Little Claire stared at me.

"Wait already? Do they have your kidney? Already?" she asked. I could hit her then. Not that I'm a violent person, just people like HER - Claire - are so annoying and nieve.

"Of course. Now come or you'll be late" I said. Claire whined like a spoiled puppy that didn't get what she wanted. I screamed internally. Some people ...

I dragged her into the operating room where the surgeons were just making last minute checks and cleaning the cleaning equipment and arranging them. When they saw me with Claire they stopped messing and one of the surgeons got the mask for anesthetic and the needle. I went out as I'm no longer needed.

Besides I have more pressing matters to do.

* * *

><p>Claire's P.O.V.<p>

Amelie dragged me to the operating room where the surgeons were arranging everything. I gulped. They looked up and one of the doctors got a mask and a needle. If they were going to ask me whether I would like to have a needle or a mask to be put to sleep, I'll have the mask.

I'm never having a needle near me ever again.

Amelie let go of my arm and left the room. I looked after her trying to send a telepathic messege to her saying "Rescue Me". It didn't work. The female doctor lead me to the table and laid me down. I'm pretty sure I'm shaking. In a box I can see the outline of a kidney. Amelie's kidney that has been not functional for god knows how many years. I'm surprised it hasn't disintegrated and dissapeared in the Ice Queen's half-dead body.

"OK, now you'll be asleep and you won't be able to feel anything so don't worry. Now I'm going to ask you something. Do you want to be put to sleep by the needle or the mask? Or though the mask might take longer." I shivered. Not because of the cold but of ... I'm working on it.

"Uh, gas ... mask please" I said, stammering a bit. The doctor nodded a bit and fetched the machine and the mask.

"Em ... do vampires go to the toilet?" I asked, curious. Just curious. NO I don't want to know whether the kidneys still work. Alright ... yes but its just precautionary. Amelie doesn't like me recently so I just thought she trying to kill me.

Actually I did try to do something to her.

**Flashback**

_I walk into Amelie's office carrying her cup of blood. To be honest, I really don't like being her slave but it's the only thing keeping her mind off killing Shane for trying to stake her. _

_Inside I see she's _still _signing papers. I sigh. That's all she does nowadays. I put the cup on her desk and turn round to leave._

_"Claire? Little Claire, come her please." she said. I don't and continue on towards the doors. "If you don't then I'll just get my bodyguards to capture your excuse for a boyfriend and kill him. Or torture him, I don't care." he said. god sake, I thought. I sighed and turned round._

_"Deliver this to Oliver. And come back with the papers he gives you." Amelie held out the papers she'd been signing. I grab them off her and walk away. _

_At Common Grounds I walk in and Oliver's not there. I groan and go into his office, without knocking. I can't be bothered._

_"Did I say you could come in?" Oliver the bitch asked. I'm going to kill him one day, I thought. For being a god damn ass!_

_"No but Amelie said be quick so you know." I said and dumped them on his un tidy desk. Un like Amelie, Oliver doesn' really care about tidiness._

_"Yeah alright. Tell Amelie-" I cut him off._

_"OMG i'm not your fucking messenger! If you want to talk to her, get on the phone or drag your ass down to her place, you bitch. God, I swear you are just taking advantage of me cos of what Shane tried to do. Oh and tell _Amelie_ that she's a bitch and I never want to see her ugly mug ever again" I said and left. _

_When I got back with the papers and dumped them on Amelie's desk she was just hanging up. She didn't look to happy. Nope, I could just she her fangs._

_"I think we to talk don't you, Claire?" she said in her icy voice. I immediatly realized Oliver had ACTUALLY told Amelie what I said._

_Prick._

_"No. I'm sorry for what I said. Ermm... you can carry on now. Bloodsucker pig." I said under my breath._

**End of Flashback **

That is the fastest and most angry Amelie has ever been. But she's been called worse, though. You can't be 1,000 and something years old without being called a name or few a bit.

The doctor put the mask on, over my nose and mouth and I smelt a chemical smell. Oh yeah that's the anesthetic.

A few minutes later, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember please review and another chapter shall come up. And if you don't then ... well Amelie and Myrnin will be coming after you *evil laugh*<strong>

**So review and I will put up another chapter **

**Lilly xx**


	5. Waking up and problems

**Heyy, how is everyone? Nobody got killed that is good.**

**the 5th chapter is up and I shall leave it to you to find out what challenges Claire faces with Amelie's kidney inside her**

**I'm trying to get people motivated so the faster reviews come then the faster chapters come up.**

**Enjoy xx**

When I woke up, I felt dizzy. Probably because of the anesthetic wearing off. I sat up, and I instantly felt a wave of nausea. I lay down again. A few minutes later I sat up again. Then I got a bottle of water and downed it. I'm really thirsty. I feel a burning pain in my throat. I begin to panic then thinking I have to drink blood because I have a vampire's kidney inside me but then I relax, it's gone.

Phew.

I don't know why but I feel a little sorry for Amelie. She only has one kidney now, but I don't really care. She's half dead so she probably won't need it anyway. I begin to get up and go to the toilet when I hear a cool voice behind me.

"Sit down" I spin round and scream. It's Amelie.

"OMG Amelie! Don't scare me like that ever again." I said and took large breaths to relax my heart. Amelie continues to stare at me. I wave at her and she rolls her eyes and pushes me to the bed.  
>"Erm... Amelie unlike you, I actually have to go and empty my bladder. So ..." I try to move. She holds onto me.<p>

"What do you want, Amelie?" I almost shout. She's getting really annoying. I'm not a god damn mind reader. I felt a sharp sting to my face. The bitch - Amelie - just slapped me.  
>"Ow." I said rubbing my burning cheek.<p>

"We'll talk later." she growls and leaves.

"Bitch" I said under my breath. She turns round with her eyes red. I know she's a vampire but I can't help it. "Sorry." I said. I grab a metal pipe from the bed and walks towards me. She is so not going to hit me with that, I thought. I edge away.

And away.

And away.

Amelie probably un-intentionally squeezes the pipe causes it to cave in. Just in time Myrnin comes through the door.

"Myrnin, help me. Amelie going to hit me with a pipe! I shout. Myrnin just ignores me. I try to grab the pipe away but I feel a very painful sting. I know I'm in big trouble. Then it's decided.

I run for my life. I ran all the way to the Glass House and hide behind a tree in the garden. My lungs are on fire and I see Amelie bit me, but not like other vampires. She bit and scraped my wrist. "ow" I said to myself. Then I realised I am still in my hospital gown.

"Hello Claire." I freeze and turn around. The Ice Queen is standing right behind me, still holding the pipe. I gulp.

"Why do you you not like me so much?" I ask looking up at the house and seeing Michael in his room practicing guitar. If I can scream loud enough then he'll probably hear me.

"Why do I hate you so much? Hmm let's see. First you saying under your breath how much you hate me and using ... inappropriate words. Then going to Oliver and saying the swear words which I HATE. Then the last time you brought coffee and piping hot blood to me, You tipped it all over me and sweared at me. Do you want another reason?" she asks. I shake my head.

I take a deep breath. "MICHAEL!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear a snap and I fall to the ground. "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I said. Michael comes, thankfully and takes the pipe off Amelie.

"Don't you ever hit Claire again." he said, in a threatening voice.

"And what are you going to do about it? Your much younger than me and I could kill you as fast as I made you." Amelie threatens. Then with a flash of fangs she leaves.

"Are you alright?" Michael asks. I shake my head. I hear a crunching sound and look round panicked. Michael feels my arm and a small smile creeps over his face. Then seeing my creeped out face, he laughs.

"What is it? What's that noise?" I ask still looking round for the crackling sound. Michael recovers then gently takes hold of my arm. I feels something moving under my skin. I scream and back away. Michael laughs again. I feel my arm and the crackling sound is coming from there.

"Michael, what is it?" I demand. Michael takes a deep unnecessary breath and speaks.

"Amelie's kidney is kinda vampy-fied so its healing your broken bone." He said. I feel sick. The crackling has stopped or has died down. I take a deep necessary breath. Then I leave Michael to his laughing fit and go inside to change.

Inside my silent room I can still her the crackling. It's starting to freak me out. I shiver and get dressed into more normal clothes. I head downstairs for something to eat because god knows how long its been since I had any food.

Shane is killing zombies and Michael's getting a drink. Eve is on the computer wearing a black T-shirt that says, "Bite Me" I'm pretty she won't be going out at night with that T-shirt on. I sneak into the kitchen without being noticed. Then I make myself egg on toast and a beef burger and I got a glass of orange juice. I sit down at the table and read the paper.

Nothing interesting so I switch on the TV. I drain my orange juice and watch a programme called Bizarre Crime. Its about two people who kidnap - more like owl nap - a barn owl but she gets feisty and attacks the men. Then they throw her out and the police catch her and bring her to the vets. She's fine noe, just got a broken leg. Which is healed.

The next one is about a man who thought climbing down a shop chimney to steal some stuff was a good idea. Unfortunately he got stuck and he lost his underwear and top and trousers while trying to get free. He went to the police station for attempted robbery.

I finished my food and put them in the dishwasher then go upstairs to do some studying. Before that I tried some of Michael's blood. Ick, what is wrong with me? It'll probably just make me a vampire, I thought. But I tried some and I instantly felt nauseous and got a really bad stomach ache. I puked in the bin.

"I ... am never trying that ever again." I said to myself. Then I went upstairs and did some studying. At 11:30 at night I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done. Pleas etell me what you think of it or YOU SHALL DIE ! <strong>

**Also should I do**** another chapter? Tell me please then i'll do it, and also should I put Myrnin in? :D**

**Lilly xx**


	6. vampified  a bit

**Soo I've debated with myself and now I have come to a decision to make another chapter cos I can't leave it with Claire falling asleep and Amelie trying to kill her.**

**Soo enjoy this chapter and REVIEW. oh and you all DIED. only xxkatyxx reviewed so Amelie and Myrnin went after all you lot :D lol**

**Enjoy (review or get eaten) xx**

* * *

><p>I woke up, the next day and had a throbbing headache. I didn't know where it had come from, or that I had been sleeping. Uh, I need my mind checked out I thought. I rolled over and none other than the Founder standing a few feet from my bed. I screamed and almost feel off the bed. She still looked peeved but not - i want to kill you look. Amelie tossed me a blood bag and I threw it to the floor.<p>

"Thanks for your offering, but I'm not a vampire." I said and fluffed my hair. It is itching my neck. Amelie raised her eyebrows and threw me a book. Jeez what else is she going to throw at me?

"Read" she said simply. I sigh, and open te book at page 107. it read:

**"Transferring a vampire kidney into a human.**

When the kidney goes into a human it has to adjust to having urine in it and flushing out waste. Vampires don't use them so there kidney kinda have it easy. The human will have to drink blood for the first week to get the kidney adjusted then drink water the next so it gets more adjusted. Eventually they can drink water, but will get vampire abilities, such as heightened strength ( a tiny bit. you won't be able to life a car) and tiny cute fangs.

That is all. Goodbye"

I stared at Amelie and she smiled a tiny bit - not very nice. How can one kidney cause that many problems?

"Wishing you had a human kidney now?" Amelie asked, patronizingly. I ignored her and read the part "tiny cute fangs" It was a bit funny, but I couldn't laugh. Great I thought, I'm going to be a vampire for a week. I got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is tiny, I couldn't think of anything else, so review or DIE - by Amelie or Myrnin. Myrnin cos he's the crazy one XD<strong>

**The next chapter will be longer I promise :)**

**Lilly xx**


	7. Nightmare week

**hey people - xxkatyxxx :D - i have arranged all the funerals that got killed by Amelie and Myrnin ... LOL joking XD**

**and thank you so much xxkatyxxx for reviewing my last tiny chapter :D your da best :)**

**So this one shall be about Claire's nightmare - ish week with Amelie being absolutely no help at all ... read on to find out more or you will DIE - except katy - if u don't review :D**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Claire's Point of view<p>

I woke up and stretched. I got up and went to use the toilet. Then I noticed something smelt odd. I backtracked to my bedroom, turned around and stared open mouthed at my floor. There is about 7 empty blood bags littered around my room. I hear someone coming upstairs and quickly hide them in my wardrobe. The closest bin is in the landing.

"Claire? You awake?" Shane's voice asked. I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me so I said, "Yeah come in." A moment later Shane and Michael opened the door. I quickly sprayed deodorant to mask the scent of blood. Then I sat down on my bed.

"Hey princess, how's your new kidney?" Shane said giving me a kiss on my cheek. I played with a stray piece of string from my duvet and went

"mm hmm. Everything's fine. I just woke up actually." I said. Michael is staring at me and making me very uncomfortable. I played with the string and stared out the window, wishing they would go. But the vampire and the boyfriend stayed.

"Your looking a little paler than normal, Claire. Are you alright?" Michael asked. I nodded vigorously.

"I just haven't been out in the sun much that's all. I've been in hospital, been in cars and been inside so I would get a little paler." I said, trying to get his mind off it.

"No its not that. You look vampire pale" Michael said. I felt my blood run cold. I decided to take some "drastic" action. Standing up and stretching, I walked towards the door.

"Well, I'm really hungry, so I'll just be getting some toast then I'll come back up, or you can stay down here" I said, quickly. Then I dissapeared downstairs and through the back door.

When outside I realized how painful it is for new vampires to be out in the sun. My skin starting to get hotter and hotter and starting to smoke. I silently screamed - as quiet as possible - and ran for the shadows. Breathing heavily, my skin started to cool down and the smoke dissapeared. I sat on the floor and wondered how on Earth I'm supposed to get to the hospital without burning to a crisp.

"So you are a vampire then?" Someone said. I yelped and spun around and saw Michael, his blue eyes worried.

"Ermm no it's just gonna last for a week. Apparently it's the vampire kidney adjusting. I just need to get inside, and sleep or relax and I'll be fine." I said. Michael rolled his eyes and picked me up. He threw a heavy leather coat on me and led me back to the house.

Inside I took it off and got a drink of water.

"You know if your going to be a vampire for a week then you need to drink blood. Water won't help." Michael said. I sighed and internally groaned.

"But I hate blood. It's icky" I said and carried on drinking water. Michael laughed.

"Its what all the vampires have to drink. How do you think they feel?" Michael asked. I sighed and sat down and pretended to go to sleep, trying to magic Michael out of the room and get some peace.

"and Claire you can't sleep. Vampires don't sleep." he said. I groaned and put my head on my hands. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said, jumping up. Michael however, pushed me back down.

"Sit" he said, like I'm a dog. I sat, but peered round the door to see who it is. Oh God ... my nightmare - i hope it is - just got worse. Myrnin came through the door and went into the living room. I heard Eve screaming and a thud. She had just been unceremoniously vacated.

"Where is little Claire?" he asked. There is a lot of clanking and banging, probably Myrnin sorting through our stuff.

"I dunno. Actually I think she's at the university. She won't be back till late" Michael said.

"Then i'll just wait till late. I don't mind, I have nothing to do and Amelie said she'd kill Bob if I didn't stop "bugging" her." Myrnin said. I rolled my eyes. Bob the arachnid - spider - is Myrnin's pet, in case you didn't know. I hate arachnids, and Myrnin ACTUALLY put him on my bed so when I woke up a arachnid is in my face.

I _screamed._ That is why I now hate Myrnin and Bob more than ever. Myrnin's lucky I didn't have a panic attack or he'll have Amelie to talk to.

I took a deep breath and pictured dolphins swimming to take my mind off the creepy day ... night. It was night.

"Cllaaaiiirrrreee? (Claire) where are yooouuuu? (you)" Myrnin asked in a terrible singing voice. I hid under the table. Myrnin simply picked it up and threw it down next to the fridge.

"Oh there you are, dear. I knew blondie was telling the truth. Anyway I need you for a job, little one. Your Bob's babysitter while I'll go to a meeting" Myrnin said. I stood up and ran round to Michael's back. My human ... vampire shield.

"NO! No I am not going near that thing ever! You almost gave me a panic attack last week ! If you even think of putting me near that thing, I'm reporting you to Amelie!" I shouted and clutched onto Michael's shirt. Myrnin lifted up up the table and sat on it.

"But Claire dear, he needs someone to take care of him. I can't leave him alone, he'll starve then die and then I will report YOU to Oliver! Ha, you don't like that do you?" Myrnin said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He's still crazier than ever, I thought.

"I. Am. Not. Ever. Going. Near. Your. Pet. Ever. Again. Got it?" I said, slowly. Myrnin shook his head. I banged my head on Michael's back.

"Why don't I come with you, and if Bob tries to attack you, then I'll kill him. Or I may just kill him as soon as I get there so you have a day off." Michael said. Myrnin looked horrfied.

"NO!" He shouted and ran off, out the door and god knows where. I came round from his back.

"That got rid of him" Michael said. I nodded and went upstairs where I collapsed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. Staying with Myrnin

**OK thank you for the review katy here is another chapter :D**

**Please review any new people who read my story :D**

**This chapter is entirely about Claire, Myrnin a bit of Amelie and some of Oliver**

**Enjoy xx**

**Claire's POV**

I woke up because someone is shaking me hard. I open my eyes and see ... god Oliver. I make it obvious I'm awake because he's going to probably kill me otherwise. I groan and roll on my back. Oliver doesn't look very happy. Which isn't unusual, he always looks like that.

"Get up, and go and Myrnin's. Amelie wants you there." he said and wiped his hand on his clothes like I had a disease. I look at the clock. 2 in the morning.

"At 2 in the morning? Come on a person needs her sleep. Actually make that human, I'm not like you." I said and rolled over and went back to sleep.

"I don't give the orders. Now get up or your in big trouble."Oliver said. I pretended I didn't hear him. I heard a "ugh" sound then next thing I knew I am being picked up and thrown on the floor. The **cold** floor. I have laminated floor and the heating not on. It's like landing on ice. Almost.

"Oliver, you bastard! You wouldn't like it if I did that to you" I said and got up.

"No, because you'd be dead before you touched me and your weak. Now hurry up, I haven't got all day" Oliver said, irritatingly. I rolled my eyes and chose clothes. Oliver left me to my privacy. I lay down on my bed. The _human_ body, not vampire, _Oliver_ and Amelie, is not meant to be woken up this early. How do they do it?

I yawned and got dressed. Then I deliberately took my time re-arranging everything and trimming my nails which needed doing. Oliver banged open the door.

"Hurry up! I haven't got time, for petty freaks to waste my time" Oliver said. I internally screamed and then got up, and made it quick going round Oliver.

Downstairs I got something to eat, then ran a brush through my hair. I took my phone (in case of Myrnin related injuries or near death situations) my iPod and music and left a note so my housemates wouldn't freak out when they saw I'm not at home.

Oliver is waiting outside in the shadows looking extremely impatient. I closed the door then he sped - vampire speed - to the car so he wouldn't burn. I sighed and walked over to the car, since I had the advantage of sunlight not burning me to a crisp.

Inside I had barely closed the door when Oliver pressed down on the accelerator and sped through the streets. I tried and failed to look through the heavily tinted glass and car windows. I scratched my head and played music. I waited while Oliver stopped and filled up on petrol. I winded down the window and looked out. I stomach flipped when I saw who was coming out of the shop.

Amelie. I was about to hide when I saw a look of ... love? cross Oliver's face. Amelie looked at him and smiled slightly. Then she got in her car drove by her body guards and left. Oliver looked sad and then he turned back. Noticing me, his face hardened again and I pretended to not notice anything was happening.

When he came back from paying he opened the door and sat in. I closed my window to stop the sun. HE started driving. After a while, I had to ask.

"Do you fancy Amelie?" I asked. Oliver hand gripped the steering wheel and took a deep probably unnecessary breath.

"No. Mention a word to anyone and you won't see the light of day ever again. Got that?" he asked. I nodded, and forgot about it.

**Oliver's POV (when he looked at Amelie)**

I was just filling up the car with with petrol when the Founder came out. Amelie had never looked so pretty ever. I'm still saddened that she won't let me have a normal conversation without it turning into a argument. I wish I hadn't tried to kill her all those centuries ago. She would have been mine and not fallen for Sam. Amelie turned and saw me.

She smiled slightly and then went into her car. The guard closed her door then drove away. I sighed quietly. At least she still likes me a bit, I thought. I watched her car until it dissapeared round a corner then turned back. With horror I realized that annoying rat, Claire had been watching. She had seen my moment of weakness which is very bad.

I smoothed my features and she put her head back inside the car. I almost broke the petrol handle because I'm holding it so tight. I go inside to pay. When I open the door, Amelie's scent is strong. I almost cry, which by the way I didn't. People are used to see my cold hearted and and mean. If I cried I would never hear the end of it. I breathe in her scent, saddened I couldn't hold her and breathe her in.

I pay for the petrol and walk out. I smooth my features before getting to the car. I close the door and drive the rest of the way to the the rat's hole.

"Do you fancy Amelie?" Claire just asked. My hand tightens on the steering wheels and I force the memory out, to prevent the strong feeling of sadness.

"No Mention a word to anyone and you won't see the light of day ever again. Got that?" I asked. she nods.

**Claire's POV**

By the time we got to Myrnin's place I saw a familiar car. Uh oh. I take a deep necessary breath and open the door. To my surprise Oliver gets out as well. He ignores me though.

Inside I see Amelie's 2 body guards and Amelie herself. She sees and smiles hardly noticeably at Oliver then turns ice cold at me. _What have I done? _ I asked myself.

"Claire, you'll be staying with Myrnin for a few days. No questions. I'll send someone to pick you up when I'm ready" she said. I just stopped myself saying, "when the hell is that going to be?" I shrugged instead. Amelie turned around and motioned for Oliver to follow her. Her guards followed her. I scratched my arm and looked awkwardly at Myrnin. He is injecting a blue liquid into a poor cute black and white mouse.

**Oliver's POV (sorry the Claire one is short)**

I follow Amelie into the daylight and inside the secret room inside the Day woman's house. Then she tells her guards to stay put outside and asks me to come. My un beating heart flips.

"I love you" I said, without thinking. Amelie looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Despite you attempt to end my life when my father was alive and when ... Sam was ... I-I .." Amelie trails off. I wait patiently. Finally she talks.

"I like you. I haven't gotten over Samuel's death yet and I'm looking for someone to provide me with comfort, for the time being." She said. I gently take hold of her soft cool hand.

"I love you. And I don't mind being your friend for a while. I just..." I tilt her head up to meet my eyes. Her ice blue eyes look vulnerable. I put a strand of her blonde fluffy hair behind her ear and lean down to kiss her. I gasps and stiffens. Then she relaxes. Before long we are "making out" as these kids say nowadays.

**Soo ... Oliver "likes" Amelie. This is un expected. :D**

**Please review and tell me if I should do Amelie, Claire or Myrnin point of view in the next chapter.**

**Lilly xx**


	9. Myrnin related problems

**Chapter 9 is up :D Thank you katy for being my only reviewer at the moment ... :)**

**This chapter is about Claire and Myrnin as requested by katy. ...To any new people who read my story**

**Enjoy xx**

Claire's POV

I'm sitting in Myrnin's bedroom playing my songs. I'm very bored. I get up and go and visit Grandma Day. I knock on the door after nearly getting attacked by acid by ...guess. Myrnin.

Her granddaughter opens the door then goes into the living room. I go upstairs to see if I can do anything. I see the secret room. I'm not the curious type but I click open the door and step inside and climb the stairs. At the top making out fully is ... Oh God. I step backwards and go downstairs.

Outside I try to get the naked people and making out, out of my head. I turn round and almost have a heart attack. Myrnin of all people is standing behind me grinning like a maniac.

"Who did you see up there? Is it Amelie? I need to talk to her" he said and began to press the button. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back again.

"Don't you dare. She's up there doing important stuff and really doesn't want any visitors." I say without stammering, surprisingly. Myrnin shrugged then drags me back to his lab.

"Come come, little Claire. I have something to show you" Myrnin said, dragging me downstairs and dropping me on the floor. I stand up and dust myself off. _Geez no wonder Oliver hates him, _I thought. I sat down in the chair. Myrnin came with the blue liquid and I look past him to the half decapitated mouse. I sighed. Poor mouse.

"Now this is the experiment. Amelie won't let me try it on her and no-one else will. The mouse can't speak. So hold out your arm" Myrnin said. I scooted away from him. Amelie had the right mind not to be allowed to test it on her. I shivered.

"If your going to decapitate me or kill me then it's a definite no. Now go away I'm reading" I said, and turned my attention to the book. Which isn't interesting. During when Myrnin was crazier than normal he had ripped this book so many times it only had a page with _very small_ writing. It also only had 7 words. Myrnin pinches me. Hard.

"OW! You bastard why'd you do that for?" I asked rubbing my burning arm.

"I want you to listen. Now hold out your arm. And drink this" Myrnin holds out a bubbling pale green liquid. I shake my head. I hear a sound and Myrnin whips round so fast that the green liquid splashes on me.

**IT BURNS.**

I scream and take my top off. I had been wearing 3 layers since it's unusually cold and I would be with Myrnin. The burning finally dies off and I collapse in the chair. Myrnin had dissapeared, when I tried to look for him. _I'm SO gonna kill you, Myrnin_ I thought. Breathing in deeply I went to get a cold shower.

After I had come out, Myrnin was still nowhere to be seen. Or Oliver or Amelie. I sighed and sat in the chair. I'm really bored.

I play with Myrnin things for a bit then the man himself comes back.

"Where the hell, have you been? I could have died because of that acid you threw on me! Do you know how much that burned?" I shouted. Myrnin raises his eyebrows like nothing happened. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop myself from almost getting killed.

"I'm going outside. Do not follow me-" I get cut off and by a cold strong hand and dragged back. Then dropped un ceremoniously dropped on the floor Myrnin walks off to his bedroom. I stare open mouthed. He just dragged me back inside and let my mind go crazy thinking he was going to bite me.

Bitch.

I sigh and begin to sit down on the chair when I see something. I turn round and it's poop. Now I definitely know Myrnin is that gross, to peep and poop everywhere - even though vampires don't need the toilet ... I think - so I look round for something or someone that would release feces on the chair. Nothing so I sit down in another chair.

A few minutes later the tiredness creeps in and I fall asleep.

**Sorry this chapter is short :( I couldn't think of anything else. Please review and tell me if you want Myrnin, Amelie or Oliver's point of view. :D**

**Lilly xx**


	10. The Test

Amelie's Point of view

Oliver kissed him I gasped and stiffened. Then I slowly relaxed and reciprocated. It wasn't very long, just enough to let Oliver's hands undo my bra and lay my on my back and continue the session. I take off his top and he takes off my trousers. Soon there we have no clothing on. **(Use your imagination people. I is no going into detail :D)**

Oliver is kissing my neck when I hear something. I stiffen and sit up, Oliver trying to push me down. I stay where I am, but no-one comes. I hear the door click and nothing else. Then I lie down again. I'm always tense when a person such as Oliver is getting intimate near my neck. He could always bite, get ferocious and attack. My hand absently strokes his slightly heated skin. I really haven't gotten over Samuel; my heart still aches when I think of him. Oliver is just a pawn. I will reject and dis like him after I have gotten over my mourning.

"You know someone could walk in here and see me in such a ... submissive position. And you know that won't be good. I won't like you, if that happens." I say to him, softly near his ear. He sits up, a bit and strokes my hair. I kind of dislike this, but anything to trick him into thinking I am completely in love with him. Which I'm not, that I'm certain.

"No-one's going to come up here. Your guards are downstairs. Shh, relax. You'll love this" he whispered. I won't enjoy it or even love it. I'm just playing along.

"Go on then" I said. He smiles, first time in 1 thousand years, when I had rejected him, after his attempt at ending my life. Now I'm just doing this so he won't become like Sam. No-one can become like Sam, especially someone who had tried to kill me. It might have been centuries ago but it's still fresh in my mind.

Oliver kisses me on my lips and runs his hands over my body. I really dislike this but I do a very job at masking my disgust. After a few minutes of that I could take it no longer. I shifted and pushed Oliver off me. He kept a hold of my arm, so I growled softly and he let go. Using a duvet to cover my body I retrieve my clothes, put them on and walk out.

Downstairs, my guards are waiting. I walk to my car and sit in the backseat. My body guard closes the door and gets in. After wiping all possible traces of Oliver and masking his scent with my perfume I realize how thirsty I am. Making out, is thirsty work. No wonder I never had a go at it.

"Pass me a drink, please" I tell my guard. He obey's and fetches me a blood bag. I bite into it and drain it within seconds. I'm satisfied and I sit the ride in silence.

Back at home I have a shower and wash my mouth out. Ugh. I make a mental reminder never to get intimate with Oliver again. I feel really sick. I go to the toilet and throw up, which is highly un-ladylike. I wipe my mouth and go downstairs. I get a surprise when I see Claire in a sorry state.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" I ask and look round to make sure everything is how I left and Myrnin hasn't been in here.

"Myrnin threw acid on me and it burned my skin, then he dissapeared and when he came back he injected me with this blue liquid then he said he needed my head so I ran away." she said. I trust Myrnin would do that.

"What does the liquid do?" I ask, a bit curious. She shrugged then started scratching her arm which is already very red. I step forward and take her hand to prevent more damage.

"It itches and kinda stings." she sniffs and I see a tear fall down her face. I pity her. Being used as a guinea pig and have to suffer the consequences. Claire stands up and almost falls. I catch her. Claire has a lot of difficulty standing.

"You you alright?" I ask, concerned. She shakes her head and more tears fall down her face. I smell burning and see a bruise coloured mark coming to her skin. I think that the mouse wasn't decapitated by Myrnin. The liquid burns through the neck and the bone and the head falls off. Not very nice. I hear a tiny whimper and Claire's red hand goes to her neck. I feel her temperature. It's very hot.

"We're going back to Myrnin's and if he doesn't reverse it, then he won't like his punishment." I say, coldly. Then I call my guards.

"Take this young girl and put her in my car. Then drive me to Myrnin's please" I instruct. One of the guards nod, and takes the frightened little girl and the other one gets the car ready. When they're gone I pick up my phone and dial Myrnin. He better have an explanation for this.

"Ah hello my dear. How are you this lovely day?" he asks, pleasantly.

"You better get ready for your punishment. I'm coming over with Claire, who you've reduced to tears and can't stand up. If you don't reverse whatever you've done, your life will not be worth living" I say, not so pleasantly. Then I hang up and go out to my car.

When I got there the guards carried a now sleepy Claire down the steps. When I get to the bottom Myrnin is nowhere to be seen. _ Coward_, I thought. I smell burning and look at Claire. She's sleeping but her necks alright. I walk over to the source of the smell and see its the liquid the child described. It smelt revolting. Then I saw the mouse. A once cute black and white mouse now with it's head burned off. I grab gloves and pick up the mouse remains.

A closer look I see the tell tale signs of a internal burning. I squeeze the mouse's veins and blood and blue thick liquid comes out. I put the mouse in a bag and tie it off. The smell is getting over-whelming. I look over at Claire and feel a wave of sadness. If Myrnin is so cold hearted to leave her like this she'll end up like the mouse. Anger simmering up, I call him.

"Myrnin! Get here right now or I will send my guards to find you. And that won't be pleasant at all." I say, loud enough for him to hear. A louder whimper comes from Claire as she wakes up and places a hand against her neck. The bruise has become slightly darker and a tiny trickle of blood runs out of the broken skin.

"Stem the bleeding, please" I instruct the guards. The guard not carrying Claire, grabs a towel and holds it against Claire wound which has worsened.

"You have 10 seconds to show yourself" I call to him. 5 seconds later, the man appears behind a bookcase. Myrnin looks evidently surprised at the result of his experiment.

"You will do something or God help you" I said, growling. My anger transfers into the guards which tense and growl as well. One shows fangs and his eyes go red. He always got angry very fast. Claire tries to move and pales. I get her off my guard and sit her down in a brown leather chair. She wipes her eyes but tears keep coming. I hold the towel to her wound, which has since worsened a lot.

Myrnin holds up his hands in a surrender position.

"Alright, don't worry I'll get something" and he dissapears.


	11. The Antidote

**Claire's POV (Amelie will come later)**

My neck is so hot, I feel I'm on fire. I can't walk, have to have Amelie's guard carry me everywhere and no I have to live in fear of what Myrnin will bring. I know it's stupid to be scared of him, he's done much worse than e.g. tried to kill Shane, but I'm just shaken up at the moment. I could end up like that mouse with its head burned off from the inside. My skin is already broken and bleeding and my heart is beating very fast.

Amelie holds a towel to my neck to stop the bleeding. It feels strange to have this close. Normally we would be separated by a desk, or a very long table *cough* the Elders Council *cough* I'm really tired but the pain keeps me awake. Finally Myrnin comes in with a clear liquid. He drops it on my hand and what I thought was water is actually acid. Probably hydrochloric acid. I scream and jerk away. Amelie elbows then punches Myrnin. He obviously did that on purpose.

Amelie anger transferred to the guards and they got angry and when Myrnin went to attack Amelie the guards pounced on him. They didn't even need instructions. No-one assaults The Founder while they're round.

Amelie turns to me and cools my skin using cold water.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried. I nod shakily. Amelie stems the blood loss with the clean side of the towel and gives the order to get the guards off Myrnin. They step back but are still angry. Myrnin gets up.

"Now unless you want a deadlier attack I suggest you get the antidote. Right now." Amelie said, her voice as cold as the Antarctic in winter.

Myrnin gives the guards evils and then goes and gets the (hopefully) antidote. The guards - one of them - calm down. The other still has crimson eyes.

Amelie takes the towel away and grimaces. Then puts it back on, with the clean side.

"If Myrnin doesn't bring the antidote then he's finished. I don't care, whether he's been my friend for centuries, he will make you get better. No abuses you, like this, Claire. **Ever.**" Amelie said. I thought about what I'd do without Myrnin. Oliver would be glad. Amelie would probably regret it later.

Me? He's like a friend. A crazy friend who wakes me up at 2 in the morning. I hate him sometimes but ... well lets just say it won't be the same without him. I feel an intense pain in my side and remember my kidney. Ow. Not my best day. My head about to be burned off inside and now I have to worry about my kidney as well.

I groan. Amelie snaps her attention to me.

"Claire what's wrong?" she asks. I take a deep breath, but that only makes it worse. A huge stab of pain comes from my side and the liquid burns like hell. I whimper, as quietly as I can, without screaming, and try to stand up. At the worst possible time I get cramp. _Jeez, my body really hates me, _I thought. I scream and collapse. Amelie catches me and hands me to her guards. Then she dissapears.

**Amelie's point of view**

After hearing little Claire scream and whimper I couldn't take it any more. I gently handed her to my guards and ran out at vampire speed to the hospital. There I banged open the door and went into one of the empty operating rooms. It smells of chemicals but I find what I'm looking for. An anaesthetic gas mask. I run back to Myrnin lab, where I see pain etched on poor Claire's face. I tilt her head up at me. The guard puts her down but supports her.

I put the mask on her face, and spray the anaesthetic. Claire quickly sleeps. I feel her leg. her muscle relaxes but the pain in her veins at the moment doesn't. I direct the guard to put her on the sofa. Then he leaves. I go and see what's taking Myrnin so long. In his bedroom, he's busy reading a magazine. I look over at Claire and see her neck's badly wounded. The tiny trickle of blood has turned into a gush which the guards were busy trying to stem. _At least she can't feel anything, _I thought.

Sadness turned to anger. I marched up to Myrnin grabbed him by his ear and dragged him out. Then I dropped him by the desk.

"Now find an antidote" I growled. Myrnin got up, and begin fixing one. I went over to Claire and stroked her soft hair. Sighing I helped my guards. I got another towel and held it firmly against her neck. Myrnin didn't look so pleased. I ignored him.

Oliver came down the stairs and saw me. His face turned soft then he saw Myrnin and it turned to disgust.

"Amelie, what are you doing here? And why did you leave me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Surely he can see _why _I'm here.

"Claire, hurt and Myrnin fixing an antidote. And I had to leave. Work calls and I needed to shower and have a drink." I said. The work part is a complete lie. The rest isn't though. Oliver quickly kisses me and then leaves. I feel ready to puke. One of my guards helpfully hands me a glass of water and I down it. It's said that water helps you to get rid of the sick feeling.

Finally Myrnin comes with hopefully antidote. I grab it off him and inject it into Claire's bloodstream.

"If this makes her worse, your life is over" I said, at Myrnin. He nods. The guards take the mask off and Claire almost immediately wakes. She made a quiet strangled scream and woke up. The bleeding stops and Claire relaxes. The guard supporting her cleaned off the bloodstained neck and drained out the blue liquid that had formulated under her skin.

I picked her up and began to go outside. I turned round.

"Claire is only your assistant. If you want to test something use an rodent. If you ever test anything on Claire ever again, you life will be over. No chances." I said. Myrnin nodded and went.

Back inside my house, I lay her down on in one of my spare bedrooms and she slept like a lamb. I left her and went downstairs and signed some papers.


	12. Happy Reunions and proposal

**This is sadly going to be the last chapter :'( *sniff* But thank you, Katy for the very good reviewing and giving me ideas etc ... soo this is Claire's, Amelie's, and Oliver's point of view. And I have a surprise near the end XD**

**I hope you enjoyed my story :D**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

I woke up, expecting to be in agony. The last thing I remember is Amelie putting a mask on me. I sit up and feel my neck. It and the rest of my body has cooled down but a look in the mirror shows a ugly bruise running the length of my neck. I sigh. I get up and I ache all over. Ugh, side effects. Hate them. I walk to the bathroom and go to the toilet.

After I come out I sit down on the bed and lie down. I slight ache in my side but no problem from my vampire - ish kidney. I get up again then go to the bathroom to release feces. After I flush the toilet and open the window so it won't totally reek in here if Amelie or anyone else needs it, I open the door to see Amelie. She's noticeable smiling.

"I see you have recovered. I'm glad, I had to force Myrnin. I wouldn't do it usually it kind of pains me to do so, but your health is more important." Amelie said. I am speechless. Amelie smiles wider.

"Don't speak little one. Your throat will be sore, so you could come down and have some medicine if you wish." She requested. I nodded. Now I come to think of it, it does sting a little when I swallow.

"Come with me" she said and went downstairs. I followed her. In the kitchen Amelie opened and closed cupoboards and drawers and finally found it.

"Drink this. It will help your throat." Amelie poured the medicine onto a plastic and held it out. I took it and took a sip. _Eww, gross, _I thought. But I drank it all. My throat almost immediately felt better.

"Thank you for taking care of me down at Myrnin's" I said. Amelie face brightened.

"It's my pleasure. You can stay here as long as you like. You need time to recover." Amelie said. She turned round to the fridge, opened it and took out a blood bag. Then she drained it and put it on the bin. I went into the living room and watched TV. I felt a cool hand on my neck. I turned round and saw Amelie examining it with sad eyes.

"No need to worry Claire. Your bones will heal so will your skin. And your body will clean up the bruise that has appeared on you neck." she said and stroked my neck, gently with the back of her hand.

"Okay thanks for taking care of me. Your nice really, you just have to show everyone else that and they might not treat you so ... not nicely" I said. I am being hoisted up, to my feet then Amelie hugs me. She's almost the same size as me so I don't really have to bend down far or stretch.

"I would love to have you as a daughter. I'm saddened I can't bear children but if I could you would be an angel2 Amelie said softly. I shivered but not from the cold. My mind's sending me pictures of Amelie pushing a baby out from a rear end point of view. I close my eyes and try to dismiss the memory.

Amelie lets go and gently puts me back down. Then she leaves. I sigh and watch TV. Never ever again, am I letting Myrnin anywhere near me. What if I hadn't gone to Amelie's or had been too slow and my head would have come off? To be honest I do see Amelie as kind of a mother. Really weird, imagining the Founder as your mother, as she is 1,000 years old or something.

I smile to myself, thinking actually it wouldn't be bad having the Founder as your mother. It would be cool. How many people have vampires as parents? Probably no-one but still.

I think I'm going to enjoy my life in Morganville, with Amelie around.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelie's point of view<strong>

I'm in my kitchen thinking over what happened. I run my hands over the cold tap as my temperature had somehow gone up. I still can't put it right that I just saved a human girl, which I haven't done for a long time. I leave the humans to take care of their kind.

I hugged Claire, sweet Claire as gently as possible trying to to hurt her. But being a vampire with incredible strength I couldn't help it. She whimpered and that brought back memories. I swear I was going to kiss her right there, but thought otherwise. I'm not attracted to women, especially children.

I realize I'm in need of companionship as Claire fits the bill. Samuel still makes my un beating heart ache but not as much. I think I can forgive Oliver for his murder attempts. And Claire fits the bill as a daughter and a companion. _Gosh get real woman, Oliver for 1 he tried to kill you and 2 Claire she has parents of her own and friends and a realtionship, _I thought. I shook the thought out my head. Everyone needs company and friends once in a while.

I hear a knock on the door. Claire gets up to get the door but I gently press down on her shoulders keeping her down.

"Stay. You need to rest and recover. You'll use up energy that your body needs to heal." I said and went to see who is at the door.

Oliver.

My breath catces in my throat. I swallow.

"Hello Oliver." I said, as coldly as possible.

"I know you love me. Your not yourself" Oliver read my mind. He comes in and shuts my door. "Upstairs. I have something I want to tell you" he whispers in my ear.

"What is it?" I ask, hoping it's nothing intimate.

"Upstairs. Then I'll tell you" he said. I thought about it. The I said,

"I'll meet you in my bedroom. I need to check up on Claire, make sure she's alright." I said. Oliver nodded and went upstairs. I went into the living room and got some food prepared for Claire.

"Claire, do you like apples?" I asked, Claire nods her head. I put 1 apple and a banana on the plate then some microwave cook vegetables and instructions on how to make a proper dinner.

"I have put you food out. Eat it whenever your ready." I said. Claire nodded and I went upstairs to hear what Oliver has to say. In my bedroom, Oliver is sitting on my bed. I sit down next to him and un-intentionally takes his hand. I begin to pull away but Oliver holds on.

"Wait. Amelie, your the most beautiful woman I ever met. You were beautiful when you were human, but your breath taking as a vampire. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my long life with you. Will you marry me?" he asks.

I am speechless. Marry him? I look round the room thinking I might find an answer but nothing. I squeeze Oliver's hand and take a deep breath.

"Oliver, I deeply forgive you, for your murder attempt when I was a young vampire and I reciprocate your feelings towards me. So ... yes. Yes I will marry you" I said. A big smile spreads across Oliver's face. He kisses me gently and surprisingly I don't feel the need to be sick. I kiss him back. He breaks apart and holds out a black box. He opens it to reveal the most beautiful ring ever. It's a dark blue sapphire and made of dull silver so it won't burn me. And he brings out a necklace with a sapphire pendant. He puts the necklace on me, and slips the ring on my finger.

Oliver puts a hand on my cheek and strokes it. I lean in, totally mesmerized in his eyes.

"Oliver? I love you so much" I admit. Seems strange now, that I was going to destroy his feelings and confidence that first night of intimacy.

"I love you as well." He replies and kisses me. I kiss him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's Point of view - sorry it's short<strong>

The love of my life as said she'd marry me. I'm so happy. Centuries of staring at her from a distance in mid century France now here in Texas. I gently put the necklace round her neck and slip on the ring. I cup her face in my hands, not believing she can be this beautiful and not take people's breath away.

"Oliver? I love you so much" Amelie said. I heart flips and I stroke her face. I take a deep breath trying to make it as real as possible.

"I love you as well"." I said I reply and kiss her soft lips. Amelie kisses me back and fireworks go off in my head.

We're married, I have the love of my life and I never could be any happier. We begin to get intimate but for once she doesn't mind. She takes off my top and I do the same. It's not long before I have her in my arms and breathing in her scent, as I have wished and longed to do for so many centuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's point of view - <strong>**at the Glass House**

After Oliver proposed to Amelie and they had a make-out session, Amelie offered me to take me to the Glass House. I nod, eager to see Shane, Michael and Eve again.

In the car, I can't keep still. Finally we arrive and I get out and try to walk casually. I ring the doorbell and Shane answers the door. His eyes widen and then I'm embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"Where the hell have you been, babe? I thought you were dead" he whispers. Tears fall from my eyes but not from sadness. It's because I'm happy.

"I had to stay at Amelie's because of the after affects and then I almost got killed by Myrnin but he apologized and Amelie and Oliver have got engaged!" I finished. Shane stares wide eyed at the newly engaged couple. Amelie whispering something in Oliver ear and he's kissing her hair.

"Shane? Who's at the door?" Michael asked. Shane turns round.

"Why don't you come and have a look for yourself, bloodsucker?" Shane shouts up the stairs. Michael's blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin are a real welcome sight.

"Claire? Where the hell have you been?" He asked, buttoning his shirt. I shrugged and looked at Amelie. She smiles and kisses Oliver and then goes into the car. She waves and the newly wed couple dissapear down the street.

"Did I just see that right?" Michael asked. Shane looks just shocked.

"Amelie loves Oliver has asked her to marry him and she said yes so they're engaged." I said.

"NO WAY! CLAIRE, OH MY GOD!" someone shouted from the hall. Eve runs and hugs me. I hug her back. Shane drags me inside and up the stairs.

"Hey, slacker I haven't said hello to her yet!" Eve shouts.

"Yeah you did. You said no way, Claire oh my god. That counts for hello." Shane said. Eve shows him the finger.

"Loving it" Inside his bedroom he sees my bruise. "Shit. What exactly happened?" he asked. So I explain all of it. From when I went to stay with Myrnin to him injecting the deadly blue liquid to my day of pain and then my recovery. Oh, and Amelie and Oliver's engagement.

"Right ..." Shane said and trailed off. "Who cares? Your here now, and your staying here" Shane said and kisses me. I kiss him back and we make out.

This is the best day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww happy ending for everyone :D Myrnin went about his business and Amelie and Oliver got married :D <strong>

**I hope enjoyed my story katy, and any new readers who read and couldn't be bothered to review. **

**Cyaa later *does the peace sign* PEACE**

**Lilly xx**


	13. Epilogue

**Hi everyone I decided to make a epilogue thinking I should probably update the story or something so I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Please Review !**

Waking up I yawned. I felt kinda good not having the pain of my only diseased kidney to wake me up. Getting out of bed and walking, still half asleep to my bedroom door, I opened it and bumped into something or someone. I tried pushing it away, still in my half asleep dazed mind and a cool deathly pale hand gripped mine. They say that cold temperature or cold water makes you more alert and that part is apparently true.

I opened my eyes wider and my brain became more alert and I looked up. Who else should it be than than the one female vampire who gave me one of her perfectly preserved, but not-working kidney? Amelie. Of course she only had 1 kidney now but vampires don't really go to the toilet so she wouldn't mind.

I hope.

"Oh ... Hey Amelie. I was just going to the bathroom." I said, tiredly. Even after sleeping for like 8 hours or something I still feel extremely tired like I haven't slept at all.

"Miss Rosser is in there. Also I would appreciate you not trying to push me out of the way. It is rude and disrespectful." she said, firmly. I yawned. That was involuntary, not because I was totally bored of what Amelie was saying.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else. And ... Um... What are you doing here?" I asked, tugging my hand away.

"Came to see how you are doing with my kidney now inside you. You may have already known that it has been non-functional for a very long time but all the organs are well preserved in the vampire body. Also the doctor gave me your medicine so your immune system doesn't try to kill it." she said. I looked around for the medicine. If it came in a needle form (having to inject me) they can freaking think again. No-one is injecting me.

No-one. So you would guess I would be pretty miffed to see Amelie producing a 10 pack (5 in each ... Thing ... Pack) out of her newly appeared pocket.

"You are to have one now. The tiredness is a side effects. The sedative has worn off a long time ago but there is still side effects and a little pin prick would wake you up a little, what do you say"? she asked. I looked from the needles (which have a VERY sharp point) to Amelie like she is on drugs and gone absolutely mental.

"Uhh ... I think you should just give me pills. I'm good with pills but uh... Not needles. Who will be doing it?" I asked.

"You will of course. But if not then ... Oliver." she said, pleasantly. Now I think she really has gone mental.

"O-Oliver? Are you joking?" I asked. Amelie sighed.

"Do I look as if I am joking?" she asked.

"But but Oliver? Why cant you do it? Or someone else..." I trailed off.

"Very well. Roll up your sleeve." she said. I backed away from her. "If you won't allow me to do it then Oliver is next in line. I can tell there is no way you will be doing it yourself." she said. I backed away again. She sighed and brought out her mobile phone. It surprised me that she can even use her phone; she is usually so determined to do everything on pen and paper and apparently technology is a waste of time.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Dear Oliver may you come round? I have a job for you." she said and hung up. Moments later the devil showed up.

"What is it my lady?" he asked, sounding bored. Amelie handed him the needles. "Am I supposed to read your mind or are you going to tell me what you want me to do with them?" he asked. Amelie sighed.

"These are little Claire's medicine and they stop her immune system killing the kidney. She needs to have one now but she is refusing. She will not let me try. So you try." she said. Then she dissapeared downstairs and out the door.

Leaving me with the devil and a bunch of threatening needles.

"Roll up your sleeve. You are being such a child." he said irritatingly. I backed away towards my bedroom. He sighed. "I don't need the needles." he grabbed my arm and bit it. A flash of pain shot up my arm and overwhelmed my brain. That certainly woke me up. He then tore the needles out of the pack and injected the medicine into my now bleeding arm. Then he dropped the lot and went downstairs and out the door.

Where I think I heard someone. I went to the window and saw Amelie hadn't let. She was just standing outside. And she was touching Oliver. She was touching his face and hands and body and where her hands dissapeared from view, where I didn't really want to know. I opened the window.

"...Boy. But you didn't have to make her bleed." she said. Oliver shrugged, pressed against the wall of the house.

"I needed to. She kept backing away and I would have killed your pet otherwise." he said. Amelie kissed his hand and led him away to her limo. They got in, the door was shut and it drove away like a sleek black shark.

Sitting down I shuddered. Ick Amelie and Oliver together? Although I heard someone say that Oliver had a crush on Amelie ages back and she is just now reciprocating his feelings. I got bandages and fixed up my arm then went into my bedroom, collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know I am not great at writing epilogues that was more like another chapter ... But please tell me what you think and the review button is very noticeable so please click it and send me your comments :D<strong>

**Lilly x**


End file.
